Whispering
by Heart Like Memphis
Summary: Brooke is tired of getting hurt so she ends things with Julian. She thinks that being alone might be good for her but when Lucas unexpectedly shows up will this change Brooke's way of thinking? Season 7 AU Naley, Clay/Quinn, Brucas, a little Brulian
1. Chapter 1

_"Brooke, what's wrong?"_

_"You told Alex that I can't have children? That was personal.. that was between me and you and you told her?"_

_"I'm sorry, it was wrong I - I just slipped."_

_"How could you do that?"_

_"Brooke I'm sorry please forgive me"_

_"No, what's even worse than you telling her is that you told her you want kids. You told her the truth and you lied to me!"_

_"Brooke-"_

_The door slammed leaving Brooke alone in her room. Julian was on the other side of the door, after everything that had been happening with Alex, the line and her newest problem that the doctors had informed her of Julian was the last person that she wanted to see. God that was a lie. Brooke wanted so badly to have Julian hold her close. She felt safe in his arms, felt as if he could make everything okay. What was she suppose to do when the one person who made her feel better was the one causing her so much pain? _

_"You okay?"_

_"No.. but worse than that we're not okay. You should've never stayed here. Being here means you have to give things up and I'm tired of making you give things up, LA, work, Alex and now."_

_"Brooke I don't care about having kids"_

_"That's not true and you know it. You want all that and you should have it. I don't want to be the girl who keeps denying it from you. I think you should take another movie."_

_"And what about us? What are you really saying?"_

_"I'm saying I need some time.. apart."_

_Brooke didn't look back after speaking. The night that their previous fight had taken place Brooke had thought this through. Things with Julian needed to end. Her reasons were that she didn't want to keep putting him through all of this but truthfully Brooke was tired of being hurt. She knew that he didn't realize how much she loved him. He didn't realize how much he was hurting her either. Right now Brooke just needed to some time alone. Having a boyfriend, it just wasn't working out. For once Brooke was actually glad that she hadn't showed Julian her message in the sand. He wasn't the right one for her to marry._

Two Weeks Later

"Hales.. I don't think this was a very good idea.." Brooke said as she peeked over the blanket. Brooke was at Haley and Nathan's house with Haley and Quinn. Nathan, Clay and Jamie were away on a basketball trip. The girls decided that they'd use this opportunity to have a major slumber party. It was a weekend event, tonight was part of day two. It was Saturday night and Haley suggested that they watch scary movies. The three girls were curled up on Haley's couch, a huge blanket covered them which Brooke was clutching up close to her face.

"Oh come on Brooke, they're only movies!" Haley replied as her eyes stayed locked on the television screen.

"Yeah, she says that now but back in the day Haleybob would get scared of basically anything." Quinn shot in with a grin. "Shush, you know, being scared is fine. You'd have to be some freak if you didn't get scared every now and then." Haley faked a glare but then all of the girls jumped as their attention focused on the movie. Right now they were watching Friday the 13th. Brooke knew that Haley was right but either way, Jason was scary.

The movie ended and Haley was trying to convince them to watch Halloween next. "Haley, no. I don't want to watch anymore scary movies." Brooke complained as she picked up a few chips and popped them into her mouth. She was beginning to pass the bag to Quinn when a loud crash made her drop the bag. Brooke let out a small scream. Chips went everywhere. "W-what was that!" Brooke asked while hiding behind the blanket. Quinn laughed at Brooke, "It was probably just the wind silly" As soon as the words were said there was another crash. It was coming from outside the door.

"What if it's Jason!" Brooke pulled the blanket up even closer to her face. "Brooke, Jason isn't real. You got way to into the movies. Look, I'll go check it out." With that said Haley got up from her spot on the couch and left the room. "Be careful!" Brooke called out and then looked at Quinn who still had a smirk on her face.

Haley walked casually out through the kitchen and as the front door came into view she suddenly got a little spooked. Through the glass door she could see a dark figure of course it was only dark because it was a little past midnight. Still, Haley had to admit, she was creeped out now. Who was banging on her door at midnight? "Who's there..?" She spoke timidly but tried desperately to fake bravery. A muffled voice answered, "Let me in" Haley had a pretty good idea that it wasn't Nathan.. or Clay. Not even Julian. She tried to think of who it might be, unless.. maybe Brooke was right? Maybe it was some creep? Some crazy murderer like Jason!

"Hales! Please, just let me in" the voice was a man's, he was pleading with her. But how did he know her name? He must've been a stalker. "I'm not letting you in, I have a weapon! And the police can be here in a matter of minutes!" she added as she reached for a phone. "Damnit Haley, it's me, Lucas. Open the door" "Lucas?" Haley reached for the door, she opened it and saw her friend. He didn't look good. He looked tired, upset and most importantly he looked drunk. Wasted really, he could barely stand up straight.

"Finally" He said as he stumbled into her house. He tripped but Haley caught him, she kept her arms around him, trying to keep him steady. "Luke, what are you doing here?" "What? Are you not happy to see me? Because really that wouldn't surprise me." Lucas said sharply. Haley disliked being around Lucas when he drank, too much alcohol took her best friend away from her and replaced him with a stranger, someone she didn't want to be around. "No, no.. that's not what I meant" she said cautiously, "I just mean.. well where's Peyton? And Sawyer? Why were you drinking?" She had to throw in that last question because the smell of alcohol was so strong, it couldn't be ignored.

"Who cares where that bitch is." Lucas said coldly and considering he didn't continued his statement Haley felt that right now wasn't the right time to pressure him for more information.

Back in the living room, Brooke and Quinn could hear Haley talking to someone. "I wonder who's out there" Quinn pondered out loud, "We could go look?" Brooke said although she was still scared so she hoped that Quinn wouldn't want to go investigate. "Okay! Let's go." Quinn got up and an annoyed yet paranoid Brooke followed her. The two girls arrived in the kitchen and were shocked to see Haley holding onto a drunk Lucas.

"Lucas?" Brooke barely got the name out. She couldn't believe her eyes. It seemed like it had been forever since she had last seen him. Her features saddened as she realized that he was drunk and obviously something was bothering him.

"I'm going to take Lucas to the guest room" Haley said quickly before Lucas could respond to Brooke. Quinn stayed silent, standing beside Brooke as Haley and Lucas stumbled by. Brooke's eyes followed Lucas as he left the room. What was going on? Why was he here? Where was Peyton? His wife? Her best friend? And Sawyer? All of these thoughts and many more were racing through Brooke's mind. She was so confused. "I.. I think I'm going to go to bed.." Brooke said and began to walk away distracted by the recent event. She barely heard Quinn's mumbled goodnight. Maybe tomorrow things would make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucas Eugene Scott, wake up!" Haley yelled as she began to hit the sleeping man with a pillow. During the night she had been too shocked to comprehend what had just happened but now that she had, had a decent night's sleep she had questions and she wanted answers. "Wake up, wake up" she continued until Lucas turned over to face her. He groaned and brought a hand up to his forehead, "Please stop talking." He stated simply as he began to rub the right side of his temple. He had a splitting headache, one that he hoped wouldn't turn into a migraine but with the way his luck had been going lately he had a feeling it would happen. "Don't you tell me to stop talking" Haley snapped, "You can't just show up at a girl's house wasted during the middle of the night! What were you thinking? Oh that's right, you weren't! You couldn't have been thinking considering how wasted you were, considering you called your wife a bitch. Lucas, what was that? Who are you? Explain. NOW."

Once her rant was finished Haley seemed pretty proud of herself. The sense of pride wore off as soon as Lucas jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Hearing him vomit she began to feel bad. She slowly walked to the bathroom and stood against the door frame. Lucas spit a few more times before flushing the toilet and turning around to face her. He looked hung over, sad and Haley didn't want to admit it after her rant but he did look incredibly sorry. Pitiful, but sorry.

"Luke, I -" "I'm sorry." He cut her off. "I shouldn't have shown up like this.. I just had nowhere else to go.." Haley's eyes filled with confusion, "What do you mean? If you were so upset shouldn't you have been with your wife? In the house that you two own? Peyton could help with whatever your problem is. She always has before."

Lucas's eyes changed from sadness to anger. He shook his head. "Always has before?" he repeated, "Yeah right, if anything she's only ever made things worse. Peyton is not a problem solver, she's just a problem." Haley could tell by the way his voice was so cold that he was clearly holding in anger, possibly even a grudge. But why towards Peyton was the question she wanted answered. Before Haley could question him further Lucas was leaning over the toilet throwing up again. Haley sighed, "Uh, Luke I'm gonna go downstairs.. you can come when you're ready.."

Brooke was already downstairs when Haley arrived. "How is he?" She asked trying to sound casual but it was easy to see that she was worried. "Brooke, I honestly don't know. I haven't seen him this upset since that mess with Lindsey and Peyton.. and Keith.." "But where is Peyton?" Brooke pressed on, "Um, if I was you I wouldn't mention that name for a while.. Clearly something happened between them. What that something is? I don't know but whatever it is Lucas is really angry."

"Really angry and hung over" Quinn yawned as she walked into the room. "I could hear you two yelling from my bedroom. Hales, you're loud. Inside voice, try it sometime." Brooke lightly shook her head as she grinned at Quinn who was now throwing a couple pieces of cereal into her mouth. "Quinn, get a bowl. You're setting a bad example." Haley complained, "But Brooke's a big girl now.." Quinn pulled a pout and then rolled her eyes jokingly as she went to get a bowl. "Okay, enough jokes. We've got a bigger problem right now. I don't know what to do with Lucas. I haven't seen him in months and to be honest I was never exactly prepared when it came to dealing with him when he's in pain." Haley said while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How can you be prepared to deal with someone in pain. No one is ever ready for that. Do you really think it's that bad Hales?"

"Yes Brooke.. I do."

There was a long silence. The toilet flushed a few more times. Quinn ate her crunchy cereal. Brooke and Haley were deep in thought. No one knew what to say. How could they know? Lucas hadn't said anything about why he was so upset and knowing him he probably had no intention to.

Brooke wondered if she should go try talking to him. Wait, Lucas drama was the last thing she needed right now. Things with Julian had gotten even worse. Alex had tried to commit suicide, Brooke had went to visit and the only memory she had of that day was when she saw Julian holding Alex's hand, sitting by her bedside for hours. How could he keep saying that he wasn't interested when clearly he liked her. She at least liked him. Stupid Hoe bag.

But still, Lucas was one of her best friends. She loved him. She knew that if he knew about what was going on with her life he'd try to help her. That was just how he was.

"Hales, Quinn.. I'm going to go home. I know that we still have another day left of this girls weekend but considering everything I think I should just go. Plus I have some sketches that need to get done so it makes sense. Thanks for everything, I'll pick up my stuff later, kay?"

Haley nodded, "Well okay, if you're sure. I guess we'll see you later then."

Brooke also nodded, "Call me later" and with that said Brooke waved goodbye and left the Scott household.

Quinn and Haley ate their breakfast alone. Lucas never did end up coming downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, hey guys! I gotta admit, i'm surprised that people are enjoying this story. I mean I was hoping that people would but I didn't expect it to happen right away. It makes me happy =] So thank you! I'll try to keep up with my chapters and i'll look forward to reading more reviews.**

It was weird seeing Brooke again at the airport. It had been nearly four weeks since they had last spoke. It was even weirder seeing her with another man. Julian had to admit that not only did it hurt but it made him feel jealous. However he couldn't argue with her, he had been waiting for Alex to arrive, not for Brooke. When he arrived at the airport he didn't know that she would be there. It was definitely a surprise. This Alexander guy, she claims that he's just a consultant for her men's line. Julian said that he believed her when he stopped by Clothes Over Bros but that was just what he said. He didn't actually, he didn't trust Alexander. Brooke was an amazing, beautiful woman, what was stopping Alexander from trying something? The arguement at the shop and then the conversation with Victoria, it got him thinking. He needed to keep fighting for her. Maybe he wasn't putting enough effort into it. Maybe he needed to do something big this time. It was time to make things right. He loved her and he knew that she loved him. This relationship needed to be put back together.

However at Haley's concert his mind was changed. They had another fight. During this fight Julian told Brooke that she needed some time to work on herself. Basically, he broke up with her. It was a hard thing to do but for the time being it was what they needed. He needed to focus on the movie he was making with Alex. How could he give the movie his all if the drama with Brooke kept increasing? She had trust issues, she needed to deal with that. The majority of Julian's friends were girls, Alex was just another friend.

Julian got even more pissed off when Brooke got Alexander to give his box of stuff back to him. He expressed these feelings by going to the store and creating another arguement. However this made things difficult for him when he had to ask her to be his costume designer for the movie. She was the best. He hadn't booked anyone yet, his dad was getting annoyed by this so that night he had to ask. Secretly, he missed her. If she agreed to work as the designer for the movie then he'd be able to see her again. It was better than nothing. Surprisingly she agreed to this. It made him happy. Perhaps if they started off being just friends for a while their relationship would get better again.

* * *

"I'm happy for you Brooke" Haley said as she prepared a peanut butter sandwich for Jamie. Brooke had been working on the movie with Julian for a couple days now. So far things were going fine although she did hate that they painted Lucas's old door brown. It was so fugly, she missed the red. It just wasn't the same. "This will definitely be good for you both. Everything will be fine." "I hope so" Brooke was glancing down at the peanut butter as she spoke. "I miss him. Even if it's just a working relationship at least that's something right?" Haley watched as Brooke found a spoon on the counter and used it to eat some of the peanut butter. "It won't be just a working relationship for long. Wait and see, before you know it you'll be coming back to talk to me about how amazing your date was and how great that boy is." She smiled, taking the spoon from Brooke so that she could have a taste of the peanut butter. "Man that is so good!" "I know! I think adding the bread just ruins it. It's perfectly fine by itself." "I agree, Jamie is missing out"

"Missing out on what mama?" Jamie was walking down the stairs as he spoke. Haley laughed, "Oh nothing, your sandwich is ready though" "Could you make another one?" Jamie asked as he took a bite of his own. "I think one's enough" Haley stated, "But it's not for me. It's for Uncle Lucas" As if on cue Lucas came down from upstairs and entered the kitchen just like Jamie had done a minute earlier. "Oh well sure, I can do that. How are you feeling today Lucas?" Lucas sat down beside Brooke at the counter. Jamie was sitting on the other side of her. "I'm fine." "Uncle Lucas is taking me to the river court today!" Jamie had a little trouble with that sentence considering the amount of peanut butter in his mouth but it was easy to tell that he was excited.

Brooke's mind wandered off as Jamie went on to explain to his mother about all of the fun he was going to have today with Lucas. Her mind was simply on him. She felt like she was having a flash back. He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. It wasn't the same old hoodie he used to wear but still, the thought of him going to the river court to play basketball brought back many old memories. She also began to feel bad. She had spent the last week and a half not talking to him. It had been spent on work, Julian and short conversations with Haley. Not once had she mentioned or tried to contact Lucas. She felt pretty bad considering he was suppose to be in a lot of pain. She didn't even know if Haley had found out the reason why yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted, "Aunt Brooke! You should come with us!" Brooke looked down at Jamie and then up at Lucas. She couldn't read his expression. He was too busy eating his sandwich to say no so she looked back down at Jamie. "Well sure, I don't see why I couldn't, for a little while."

The two boys finished their sandwiches and then they left with Brooke for the river court. "Wow.." was all Lucas said they first got there. He stood at the edge of the court, simply looking around. It was a lot to take in. Luke couldn't remember the last time he had been here, it had been way too long. He almost felt like a stranger. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Come on Uncle Lucas, let's play!"

"Alright Jamie Scott, bring it on!"

The game began. Brooke watched from the picnic table on the sidelines. Jamie was having the time of his life playing with his favorite uncle. It was obvious that the boy had missed him. Lucas even seemed to be happy now. He could still make all of the old shots. Seeing them together again made Brooke smile to herself.

A few of Jamie's friends made an appearance. Jamie decided to go play with them for a while, it gave Lucas and Brooke some time alone.

Lucas sat beside her, "Brooke Davis, I hear the name all the time. People constantly talk about her where ever you go. I consider myself lucky, I can say I knew her back before the popularity, I can say that she was once a great friend of mine." Brooke looked at him, "Once and still is." "That's the answer I was hoping for." He met her gaze, "I've missed you." "I've missed you too Luke. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?" Lucas shifted his gaze away, he looked to the ground. "Now why should I do that? I think you should be telling me about your life. It's much more interesting and I'm assuming, less depressing." "Lucas" she said sternly, "You need to talk to someone, if not me at least Haley. Or Nathan. Maybe even Mouth? Something's bothering you. You're terrible at hiding it."

Lucas crossed his arms. "If you really want to know, let's just say that when you have a baby at least you'll know for sure that it's yours."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is a lot longer but that's because i had quite a bit to fit in. I hope you like it (:**_

_"If you really want to know, let's just say that when you have a baby at least you'll know for sure that it's yours."_

The words raced through Brooke's head. She watched him, tried to pay close attention to his body language. "Lucas.. what are you talking about?" "It's exactly what I said, at least when you have a baby you'll know it's yours. For the guy it's totally different. They just go along believing that it's there's. Positive that it is until one day they find out that everything they thought they had was wrong. That it was all a lie." With each word said Lucas's body tensed, his words became cold and harsh. The happy Lucas that she saw playing with Jamie was gone. He was replaced with an angry soul inside the same body. "Lucas, you're not mak--" "Not making sense? Do you know what else doesn't make sense? Sawyer Scott. It might sound good but it no longer makes sense to me. Neither does Peyton Scott because to tell you the truth Peyton Jagielski seems more fitting."

Brooke shook her head, "Peyton and Jake dated in high school. He left her, things just didn't work out. They haven't had any contact since." "Is that what she told you? Your wonderful best friend? Because I thought the same thing but you know what? You're wrong. So was I. She cheated on me, she slept with him. I don't know how many times but it was enough to get her pregnant. Good ol' Jake didn't want to stick around for another kid, he thought he had his hands full with Jenny. Yet now he's back ready to pick up their relationship from where they left off. Sneaking around behind my back but the joke's on them isn't it? Clearly they weren't very good at it. I found out didn't I?" Lucas's voice began to break, it was close to a whisper by the last sentence.

He could no longer speak. Neither could she. Brooke was speechless. She didn't know what to say to him right now. Everything that had been so bad in her live lately, it didn't seem to compare. She carefully moved closer to him. She was silent as she began to lean against him, holding him close. Brooke tried to give him the hug that he needed. It was the only thing she could do. Words might not be enough.

Lucas was glad that Jamie was off with his friends. He didn't want Jamie to see him like this. Jamie held Lucas up on a pedestal. Seeing him so upset and close to tears, this was not how someone would want to see their idol. Luke felt pathetic. He still couldn't understand how all of this had happened to him. He loved Peyton. He thought she loved him too. The worse part was that even after everything that had happened he was still in love with her. He hated himself for that. Lucas rested against Brooke. He didn't push her away, he allowed her to hug him. Her scent, the feel of her skin and body heat against his, it was nice.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered, lifting her head to look at him. "If it helps things aren't going very well in my life either.." Lucas shook his head, "That doesn't help at all. You deserve to be happy." his voice was also soft. His breathing still wasn't steady yet. "I can't have children." Now Brooke's face was full of sadness, tears were trying to break free. Suddenly Lucas felt his breathing steady. He sat up straighter and looked at her. "What? That has to be wrong. Tell me you're lying." "I wish that I was.. The doctors told me.. it's not going to happen, ever." Tears were falling now. Lucas took the arm that Brooke was holding onto and put it around her shoulders. He used his free hand to gently wipe her tears away. "Get a second opinion. This is ridiculous, you're going to have kids. You've wanted to have them for as long as I can remember." Brooke sighed, "I've already tried.. I've got multiple opinions, they're all the same. The only way I'm going to have a baby is by a miracle. It's a one and a million chance."

"You'll be that one. You'll have that miracle baby and when you do you are going to give it so much love. You'll be the perfect mom. You just need to have a little faith Brooke." He wiped away the last tear as she gave a small smile. "Well aren't we just the spitting image of happiness" "We really are aren't we" Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "Listen.. just uh, don't tell Haley.. she doesn't know yet.." Brooke spoke and Lucas nodded, "You're secret is safe with me.. but if you could not tell her about me either then that would be good.. I'll tell her.. when I'm ready.." "me too."

Brooke's phone began to ring. "Sorry, I should probably take this." Reaching into her purse she pulled out her cell phone. Lucas saw that it was a text message, it was from Julian. "You should go." He stated as he pulled his arm away from being around her, "Yeah.. I need to get to work. Are you going to be alright?" "Eventually. I'll see you around." "Alright.. Goodbye Lucas." With that said she walked away. Lucas was left alone once more. He could see Jamie off in the distance with his friends. He didn't understand it. Why could he open up to Brooke now? Back in high school it seemed like he could never open up to her when he needed to. That had been one of the things that she wanted from him. Something that they had fought about. Like it mattered now, she had Julian and problems of her own. She didn't need his baggage.

Brooke didn't go to see Julian. She went to the store. She had been sitting alone in the back room when Alexander walked in. This was not the time for him but he was a nice guy so she tried to play it cool. She didn't want him to see her upset. They talked about the dance that Haley and Quinn were hosting tonight at Tree Hill High. Alexander popped the question by asking her to go. Going to a dance was the last thing that Brooke wanted to do right now but given that she didn't have a good reason to say no, she said yes but only as friends. A happy Alexander left Clothes over Bros leaving Brooke alone to think more and work on a dress for the 80s dance.

"Haley. No." Lucas had just taken Jamie home and now Haley was attacking him with the idea of going to the dance. "Pleaseeee, pleaseeee, pleaseeee" "Begging isn't attractive Hales" Quinn smirked as she walked into the room. "Neither is that hair" Lucas shot in as he pointed at her half crimped hair, "Shut up loser, I'm not done yet!" "Lucas give me one good reason why you won't go?" Haley asked, "Well let's see, maybe the fact that I hate dancing? Or if you really want me to get deep I could list off all of the terrible memories that come back when I think about that place." Haley frowned, "But what about the good memories? And about the bad ones.. you can't hide from them forever Lucas." Quinn stated with her hands on her hips. "This is team James, just give up and come to the dance. You know that you can't win against us" She added while standing beside her sister.

This was true. Lucas knew from experience that he couldn't win against team James. His mind searched for another excuse, "Uh, well, I don't have any clothes to wear to this thing.." Quinn grinned, "that just gives us another reason to go shopping" Team James 1 - Lucas 0.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Lucas complained as he entered the dance. The place was packed, it looked like an old rerun from the 80s. Talk about a good turn out. Lucas had to admit, he was surprised that people actually went all out for this. Every one in the room was clad in something that looked like it was from the 80s or at least an attempt. Lucas was wearing a tight leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up over a white t-shirt, a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses, stonewashed jeans and converse high tops. Also Quinn had forced him to style his hair so that it resembled Luke Perry's.

Haley and Quinn left him alone so that they could go on stage to introduce the band. Lucas felt awkward, out of place even. Not a lot of people knew that he had come home. No one except Brooke knew about Peyton. God, he hoped that no one asked him where she was tonight. Thankfully he had a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. Maybe he'd get lucky and no one would recognize him.

Cheap Trick started to play, the crowd went wild. Lucas watched them for a moment before leaving for the bar. "I'm Grubbs" Grubbs said as he slid a glass of whiskey over to Lucas. "Lucas" he replied as he looked at the bartender through his dark lenses, "Thanks" he added before taking a sip. "Hm, I think you should really show Grubbs some ID before drinking that. We are at school after all." Lucas grinned slightly at the sound of Brooke's voice. "Hello to you too. Wow.. you make me wish that I lived in the 80s.." His eyes scanned her outfit up and down, she looked really amazing but that was to be expected, she was Brooke Davis after all. "And you.. you look like a mixture of Thriller and Luke Perry" Brooke commented with a giggle, "Yes, well we all know about Quinn's old obsession with Beverly Hills 90210. I know it didn't start until the 90s but she was determined so yeah.. I feel like I'm dressed like Dylan McKay if he dyed his hair blond and got stuck in a thriller video." It was Brooke's turn to check out Lucas's outfit. After looking him top to bottom she nodded approvingly, "I'm surprised, you can actually rock this look. I'm impressed"

"Brooke, did you get us our drinks yet?"

A tall young man with medium length blond hair walked over to Brooke. "No Alexander.. not yet." Lucas discovered what this guy's name was and also that Brooke had actually come over to get drinks, not to talk to him. "Oh well that's fine." Grubbs, who was listening in on the conversation quickly went to work and poured Brooke and Alexander a drink. Lucas sipped his whiskey while Brooke made an introduction, "Alexander, this is Lucas Scott, he's a great friend of mine. Luke, this is Alexander Coin, he's working with me on my new men's fashion line." She explained, the two men shook hands. "It's nice to meet you," Alexander said, Lucas nodded, "Yeah..Well I'm gonna go look around, you two have fun. Bye." Luke made a quick exit through the crowd. He wasn't in the mood to hang out with a guy who most likely wanted to bang Brooke. Meeting Alexander confused him. Clearly he was her date, why was what he was wondering. Where was Julian?

Brooke watched Lucas walk away, his sudden disappearance confused her but the confusion was turned to sadness when she noticed Julian walk in with Alex."Of course he showed up with Alex, it's her rich friend dance after all why should I expect anything new? Come on." She pulled on Alexander's arm and dragged him away.

Not wanting to run into Julian right away Brooke went off with Haley. They began to walk through the old hallways.

"My locker was down there"

"Mine was over here. Do you remember when Lucas pimped it out the first day of senior year. I wonder if the combination still works."

"Brooke Davis!"

"What?"

Brooke tried the old combination and surprisingly it worked.

"Shut up, that's so rad!" Haley exclaimed as Brooke opened the locker. Both girls peered inside, their gazes were met with pictures of a young couple.

"Aww.." Brooke said softly, "Looks like she really loves him" Haley agreed while looking at the pictures. "Do you ever think things were simpler then?" Brooke asked, "What? The love triangle between you, Lucas and Peyton? No, no." "Yeah, I guess love's never simple." "Alright, what actually happened with you and Julian because I do not understand why you're not together." "He's here with Alex" "So are you, the boy version" "That's different, he made it clear that she's his priority right now and I think he has feelings for her, whether or not he admits that I can't be the girl who's with the guy who's in love with someone else. Not again." Before Haley could fight back the two were interrupted by another woman who appeared to be drunk. Considering neither of them knew who this stranger was they relocked the locker and got out of there fast.

Lucas wandered around the old school. He began to feel sick when he walked in the hallway where Keith had been shot. He remembered that day like a bad dream. It still haunted him. Next he found their old lockers. He stared at Peyton's old locker for a few minutes, he wanted to say that things were easier back in high school but now that he really thought about it things with Peyton had never been easy. Letting out a sigh he took a quick glance at his own locker and then at Brooke's. Cheap Trick was still playing but Lucas decided to leave. He had, had enough of this trip down memory lane. It was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas woke up to find an empty house. He found this hard to believe considering Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Quinn, Taylor and himself were all living there at the moment yet in a way he was fine with it. He was never a morning person, okay so it wasn't even morning anymore. 12:39pm, that was classified as afternoon wasn't it? Lucas went to the kitchen, an empty cereal box was left out on the kitchen counter. There were also two dirty mugs beside the box. He picked up the mugs and put them in the dish washer. He then threw out the cereal box. Lucas figured that since he was living with them cleaning up a little was the least he could do. He let out a loud yawn and began to ponder on what to eat for breakfast.. or lunch rather.

Lucas found himself wandering around his old house. Instead of eating lunch at Haley's he had decided to get showered and dressed so that he could eat out. He picked up some Chinese takeout and three coffees. After grabbing the food he went back to his old house because he assumed Brooke would be there. Julian too.

Little did Lucas know that Jamie and Nathan were also wandering around the set. Jamie was walking around with the video camera that Julian had given him, video taping everything. He made his way over to Brooke who was standing alone. Brooke saw him and smiled.

"Jamie you bug, you are exactly what I need to brighten my day. What are you doing?"

"Capturing behind the scenes footage."

"Oh, well, make me look fabulous. Hi!" Nathan had followed his son over and when Jamie left Nathan began to speak with Brooke.

"How you doing?"

"You know, working on the ex boyfriend's movie in the ex ex boyfriend's house is kinda weird but I'm managing."

"What's going on with the ex boyfriend part?"

"We're trying to be friends"

"He's okay with that?"

"He's fine, I'm fine, everything's gonna be fine."

"Alright well let me know if you need me to knock some sense into the guy."

"Thanks.." Brooke said as she watched Nathan walk away.

While this conversation had been going on Lucas had been eaves dropping. When he first arrived he had, had a short conversation with Julian. Just a simple hello, Julian thanked Lucas for letting him use his house and Lucas offered one of the coffees to Julian. Julian then directed Luke to where he thought Brooke was. Lucas got there just in time to see Jamie rush over to her. He stayed hidden as he watched them talk. A smile took over his features as he watched Brooke mess with her hair for the camera, trying to show off her fabulous side. His smile disappeared when he heard that Julian and Brooke were just trying to be friends. Clearly Brooke wasn't okay with it, Lucas felt bad for her. He knew how it felt to lose that person you loved.

"So, I'm sorry if I make things weirder by being here considering I am the ex ex boyfriend but to make up for the weirdness I have chinese food and coffee?" Lucas said as he stepped out of the shadows once Nathan left.

"Well hello there ex ex boyfriend, you know, surprisingly I'm glad that you're here."

"It's because of the food isn't it?" Lucas teased.

"Maybe." Brooke replied with a cheeky grin as she snatched the takeout bag out from his grip. "You'll never know."

"I'll be left wondering about this forever. Darn you Brooke Davis." Lucas took a seat on one of the chairs sitting around. Brooke sat down beside him. She was busy looking at the food he had brought. He simply watched her for a moment before sipping his coffee.

"This all looks great Luke. Thanks" She said before taking a bite of an egg roll.

"It's no problem but you must share. I haven't eaten yet." Lucas added and took one of the boxes that had chicken balls in them.

The two sat together, eating their chinese food. Once one of them got tired of eating a certain type they'd switch boxes. The fact that she was sharing food with Lucas again almost made Brooke feel like she was having another high school flashback.

"So what's the deal with you and Julian?" Lucas tried to act casual but Brooke could tell that he was concerned or at least she was trying to convince herself that he was.

"Um, we're just trying to be friends now.."

"Why?"

Brooke pointed over at Alex who was standing on set with Julian, "That's why."

Lucas's eyes followed to where Brooke was pointing at. "Alex Dupree huh?"

"Yeah, stupid ho-bag" Brooke commented coldly as she angerly stuffed rice into her mouth.

"Okay.. uh, are they together now?" Lucas asked, he was scared to ask Brooke this question since she seemed full of rage when it came to this subject but he figured that if he was to help her with anything he'd need to know the truth.

"Julian says that they aren't.. he says that he doesn't like her that way but come on, look at them! If they aren't together now then they will be soon!" Brooke exclaimed before stealing the chicken balls back from Lucas.

"I dunno Brooke. Maybe you should just listen to Julian? Maybe there isn't anything going on between them."

"Lucas don't be stupid. I wish that you were right but Alex has feelings for him and even if he hasn't admitted it yet he has them too."

"If that's the case then he needs to come to his senses. Losing Brooke Davis is a terrible mistake, I should know." He said, staring out at Julian and Alex.

Brooke's breath got caught in her throat. She almost choked. Did he really just say that? She was at a loss of words.

"Have you heard from Peyton?"

She blurted it out. Brooke was scared of what would happen if she continued with the previous conversation. She didn't know what Lucas would say next.

He shook his head, "She calls.. I don't answer."

"I really am sorry Luke."

"I know.. I'll be okay. Soon enough I'll be divorced and I'll be able to move on with my life."

Brooke looked at him, "Divorced?"

"What did you expect?"

"That you'd work things out. You both have so much history together."

"I have history with you too but we haven't worked things out. Face it Brooke. After what's happened.. I can't be with her anymore. She's went too far."

Brooke sighed, they finished their food in silence.

"Ms Davis, you're needed on set."

The words came from another member of the staff that Julian had hired to keep things in order. The woman was basically the Millie of the movie.

"Thanks again Luke.. I'll see you later." she spoke softly. Lucas nodded, took his coffee and left.

Lucas arrived home to find the James sisters huddled around the couch with their mother. Old pictures were scattered everywhere.

"Lucas Scott. Why didn't I get a chance to see your handsome face earlier?" Lydia asked as she stretched out her arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry, at least I'm here now right?" Lucas replied with a smile as he hugged the older woman.

"And you're just in time to look at pictures Luke" Quinn said with a grin.

"Oh god.." Lucas said as he pulled away from the hug and looked at the many pictures they were looking at.

"I think this is one of my personal faves" Haley said as she showed the group a picture of a young boy dressed in girls clothes.

Lucas groaned, "You've got to be kidding me! I thought I burned that years ago!" he said while the three sisters laughed at him.

"Looks like you've thought wrong bud!" Quinn giggled as she looked closer at the picture, "You were a pretty lady."

"And on that note I'm outta here" Lucas stated as he walked away from the laughing James.

They continued to look at pictures until suddenly Lydia began to cry.

"Ohh.." she said as she wiped her tears.

"Are you okay mom?" Haley asked.

"Um, I'm sick." she laughed nervously as she wiped another tear, "I swore i wasn't gonna cry but uh boy these tears are stubborn."

"but you're gonna be okay though right?" Haley asked again.

"no, i'm not."

The three girls looked at each other before Haley questioned their mother again.

"What do you mean mom? Tell us what's wrong?"

"I have cancer."

Lucas was back upstairs in his room. He was playing the demo of the basketball game Nathan was in. He noticed that the laughter had stopped coming from downstairs. Little did he know that they had just found out that their mother was going to die.

After playing video games for a while longer Lucas decided to venture downstairs to look for a drink. He could hear Haley and her mother talking in the other room. He was about to walk in and say hello when he heard something that shocked him.

"You say I have cancer and my whole world changes."

What did Haley just say? Lydia has cancer? This can't be right. It can't be true. However the longer Lucas listened into the conversation the more he learned that Haley was right. He couldn't believe this. He stumbled backwards and went back to his room. He turned the tv off and laid on the bed. Staring at the ceiling he replayed the scene he had just witnessed. Suddenly he knew for sure that he couldn't tell Haley his problems. She had something much more important to worry about.

Julian was getting ready to close up for the night. The stage was dark except for two large spot lights. Julian stood underneath one. Brooke walked up to the other.

"I'm heading out, you okay?"

"Yeah, tired."

"Well for what it's worth I think you're doing great"

"Thanks, coming from you that means everything."

Brooke turned around, ready to walk away.

"Hey Brooke, I miss you."

She looked back at him with a soft smile.

"Coming from you that means everything too."

He returned the smile and watched her walk away.

As she left the building Brooke smiled to herself. She thought about her conversation with Lucas. Perhaps he was right about this situation. Brooke hoped that he was. She'd have to call him later, fill him in. Having Lucas as a friend was beginning to seem like a great idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! So I'm sorry that it takes me a while to update but i've been busy with school however Monday I take my exams & after that i'm free! I'll have work but my hours are good so updating shouldn't be a problem (: Also if anyone is interested you can follow me on twitter, mgoudey, just let me know if you are from fanfiction =] Anyways I hope this chapter is okay. Enjoy._

Haley's mother had cancer. She was going to die. Lucas was still in shock. It was the day after he had found out and he still couldn't believe this. He was dreading the idea of going down stairs because know one else knew that he knew yet. Lucas couldn't stay in bed all day though, his stomach was fighting against him. It was growling, telling him that he needed to eat. He left his room reluctantly.

The house was oddly quiet. It was an eery sound. When he reached the kitchen Lucas saw his brother, Nathan, sitting at the table. Nathan was alone with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Hey.." Lucas said awkwardly as he made his presence known. "Hi" Nathan said before sipping his coffee. Lucas got a mug of his own and as he was just about to pour himself some coffee Nathan spoke again, "Luke, I.. I need to tell you something.. it's about Haley.. and her mom." Lucas looked at his brother, "Nate.. I know. I overheard them talking last night.." There was another silence. "Does Jamie know?" Lucas asked, "No, not yet. I'm scared to tell him." Nathan replied, "I'm scared about it all Luke, Haley's a mess right now. She keeps trying to get her mom to try to get help but it doesn't seem to be working. They're both so stubborn." Lucas nodded, "Haley is really close with her mom.. This is going to be hard for her. You just need to be there for when she needs you and trust me, she will." "I know" "I'm here now too Nate, if you ever need help with Jamie or anything..I'll try my best to help. We're family and family sticks together, right?" Lucas added with a small smile. "Thanks man." Nate still seemed lost, he stood up, "I have to go talk to Clay about work.. I'll see you later Luke." Lucas nodded and went to work, making a sandwich for himself as Nathan left.

His cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, hey! Are you busy?"

It was Brooke. Lucas was eating his sandwich, that didn't seem like something that would keep him busy for long.

"Nope, I'm not doing anything. Why do you ask?"

"Oh good, well I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something.."

Brooke was sitting in her office at Clothes Over Bros. Alexander was off doing who knows what and Victoria.. okay so Brooke didn't know where her mother was. She didn't care though, she wanted the alone time so that she could call Lucas without having to worry about someone listening in to her call.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything." Lucas replied and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Are you eating?" Brooke suddenly asked with a giggle.

"Yes, yes I am. Is that a problem?" Lucas questioned with a joking tone.

"No, not at all. Um, so my question.. Luke, would it be weird if we talked about Julian?" she asked the question cautiously. She was nervous about talking to her ex ex boyfriend about her current ex boyfriend. She didn't know if that was crossing a line or what. Lucas seemed to be fine with her relationship with Julian but how could she be sure with him? It was Lucas, he wasn't Mr. Emotional. He hardly ever talked about his true feelings unless it was really needed.

Lucas was chewing when she asked the question. He slowed down while he thought about it. Would it be weird if they talked about Julian? Yes but Lucas knew that he had, had this coming. He had wanted to be friends with Brooke and had told her that if she ever needed to talk she could come to him. He swallowed, "No.. I don't think so? What's up?"

"Okay, so remember yesterday when you said that I should just listen to him? And that maybe there wasn't anything going on between him and Alex?"

"Mhmm" Lucas cut in, "I remember."

"I think you might have been right!" Brooke exclaimed while looking down at a few of her drawings.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Lucas asked, he could tell she was excited. He knew that he should feel excited for her too. That's how a good best friend would feel.

"Last night before I left work when we were saying goodbye he said that he missed me! Luke, he _missed_ me! The way he said it, I know that he meant it."

"That's great Brooke. I'm glad that I was right."

Brooke cut him off before he could continue, "But wait, what if this is all in my head? What if he was just being polite? What if me talking about it just jinxed it?"

Lucas chuckled, "Calm down, don't let your pretty little head get flustered by this. I'm sure that if Julian said that he missed you he meant it. Julian is a decent guy. He wouldn't lie."

"Decent? He's more than decent. He's amazing."

"Okay fine. Decent, amazing. Whatever. Either way I'm sure you haven't jinxed anything. Just keep doing whatever you're doing.. You'll probably be back together before you can know it."

Lucas didn't know it but Brooke was smiling, "I hope you're right Luke. Thanks for this. I should go, I need to get over to the set. I'll call you later, kay? Bye hun."

The call ended. Lucas's sandwich was gone. Time to find something else to do.

Brooke entered the set, she sat down on Julian's chair.

"Have I been replaced already?" Julian asked

Brooke looked startled, "What?"

"You're sitting in my chair."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you.."

"No, no. Just a poorly timed joke."

"I do have one major complant though. You need to where more clothes. Because if you get sick you'll get all sluggish like you do and then you'll grouch and you'll whine a little and nobody wants that."

"I don't grouch."

"Yes you do. And whine."

"I do whine."

"A little."

They were sitting very close together. Brooke longed to kiss him. She moved away slowly.

"Okay well you probably have a lot to do so I'm gonna get out of your way. Thanks for letting me sit in your chair." Brooke stated as she got up.

"Anytime." Julian said.

While walking away Brooke looked back to see Julian looking at the sweater that she left him. She smiled.

A few hours had passed since Lucas's conversation with Brooke. He sat alone on the couch, watching tv. He flipped through the channels, there was nothing good on tv during the day. Decent shows didn't come on until around seven or later. Lucas sighed, he wondered how long it would be until Jamie got home from school. At least when he got home he'd have someone to talk to, someone who wasn't totally depressed.

The front door slammed, the sound of crying broke the silence.

"Who's there?" Lucas questioned while getting up off the couch. "Hales?"

There she was, Haley James Scott. Crying. Lucas felt sick again. He knew that she was crying because of her mother.

"Hales.." He repeated with a softer tone, "Are you alright? Um.. Do you want to talk?"

Haley looked at him. Lucas was surprised at the look he received, she was looking at him with such disgust. All he could see was anger through the tears.

"Am I alright? Do I look like I'm alright! Do I Luke? How would you feel if you're mom was going to die. Would you want to talk about that!" The tears kept flowing as she yelled at him.

"Hey, calm down.. I only wanted to help.." Lucas was scared now. Maybe this was why Nathan had been so worried this morning.

"You're no help Lucas. You come into my home and eat my food. Why did you do this? Oh, because your beloved Peyton didn't hold up to your standards anymore. Did she disappoint you Luke? Did you just wake up one morning and stop loving her like you did with Brooke?"

Lucas had, had enough of this. This girl that was screaming at him? She wasn't Haley. She was not his best friend. She was an imposter. An angry and sad imposter. She might still look the same but her personality was on a complete 180. He walked out of the room.

"Yeah, fine. Run away Lucas. Seems like that's the only thing you're good at!" Haley called out before sobbing.

Late that night Brooke thought about Lucas's advice. She thought about how he had said that they'd be back together soon. What if this whole getting back together idea needed a push? Brooke decided to pursue this. She got herself all dressed up and went to the hotel that Julian was staying at. After getting the young man working at the front desk to give her a key to her "boyfriend's" room Brooke nervously walked up the staircase. She pushed her nervousness away when she used the room key to open the door. Brooke took a deep breath and then walked in.

She could hear the shower going. The sound of man inside could be heard from outside the bathroom door. Brooke wondered if she should surprise him in there or wait out in the bedroom itself. Perhaps she should get in his bed? Brooke looked to the bed and then felt her heart drop. Alex was sleeping in Julian's bed. To make things even worse she was naked. Naked Alex in Julian's bed. Brooke wanted to cry. She left the scene in a matter of seconds. Lucas was wrong, her relationship with Julian? Jinxed.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry guys. I suck. I just haven't had much muse for this story lately :(_

Naked Alex in Julian's bed. Julian had definitely been in that shower. Brooke knew it, who else would be singing songs from Grease 2? She didn't know how she'd be able to go back to work. How was she supposed to face them after this? There was no way that she could. Julian kept telling her that there was nothing going on between them. Just when Brooke had been beginning to believe him this happens?

This right here was why people shouldn't mix business with pleasure. Even though Brooke didn't want to go to work she knew that she had to. She had to at least try to be professional about this. Brooke walked onto the set. She saw Julian talking to his father and Alex was standing alone by the clothes. Brooke went over to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Brooke asked coldly as she dropped some outfits on a table.

"Amazingly well. It's incredible how much a good sleep can make a difference." Alex replied with a devious grin.

Brooke could see it in her eyes. Just by the look Alex was giving her, just by her body language, Brooke knew for sure that Julian had slept with her. Brooke couldn't handle this. It hadn't even been five minutes but she knew she couldn't hold her anger in any longer.

"You bitch." Was all Brooke got out when she punched Alex in the face.

As soon as this happened stage hands rushed over to help Alex. Julian also came over.

"Brooke, what the hell was that?" Julian asked as he looked at Alex who was being taken away so that she could get ice for face.

"Don't 'what the hell' me!" Brooke spat out angerly, "I know what you two did! Don't even pretend to cover it up! How could you sleep with her?"

Julian was taken aback, "How did you know that.."

"Wrong answer."

Brooke turned around on her heel and started to leave.

"But what about the clothes?" Julian called after her.

"Alexander will work for you now." Brooke answered while tears began to pour from her eyes.

It was over. Brooke didn't know what to do. She needed to be with someone who made her feel safe. That person had been Julian. Who was going to make her feel good now?

Brooke spent the next couple hours sitting around in her house, alone. She cried, ate ice cream and watched sad movies. She was in the middle of the notebook when her doorbell rang.

"Julian, I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled from the couch.

"Brooke it's me. Lucas."

Brooke got up and went to the door. She opened the door and wiped at her eyes, "Luke, hi." she said softly.

"Hey.. are you okay?" Lucas asked as he looked down at her.

Brooke shook her head and without thinking she felt herself holding him close, resting her head against his chest as she cried.

Instinctively Lucas wrapped his arms around the sobbing body. "Shh.. Brooke, don't cry.." He spoke softly as he hugged her. He began to gentley rub her back when she spoke again.

"He slept with her..Julian slept with Alex. It's over."

"I'm sorry Brooke.. but please stop crying. Don't waste your tears on him.. This was his mistake. You deserve better."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Brooke sniffed, "It's just hard.. I feel like such an idiot. I loved him."

"Trust me, I know what you're going through." Lucas said with a sigh.

The two walked inside and back over to the couch. "I see that you've been eating some ice cream." There was an empty tub on the floor and one that was half full on the coffee table.

Brooke picked it back up. "Want some?"

"Sure, why not." Lucas took the spoon that she had been using and had a bite of the ice cream.

"Why did you come here?" Brooke asked after taking the spoon back from him.

Lucas frowned, "I didn't want to stay at Haley and Nathan's.. Her mom passed away last night.."

Brooke gasped, "Oh God, is Haley alright?"

"No. Not at all." Lucas shook his head, "I feel horrible. I see how she's treating Jamie, how she treats Nathan and me.. How she's treating everyone now, it's not normal. I think she's becoming depressed. It scares me. I've never seen her this way before. Brooke, she's been my best friend since we were little kids. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for her when she won't speak to me unless it involves insults. She was always my rock. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without her."

Brooke set the ice cream down and cuddled into Lucas. "Her mom just died Luke, everyone griefs in different ways. She'll get over it eventually."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will. Just give her some time."

Lucas glanced down at the girl who was holding onto his arm. She was resting her head against his shoulder. It was like another flashback. "I've really missed you pretty girl. I don't think you understand how much I have. You've always been there for me." He put his arm around her shoulder.

Hearing him call her pretty girl again made a smile form on her lips. Brooke had always loved the nickname. Some people might've found it corny but she always thought that it was sweet. When Lucas had called her pretty or beautiful she always knew that he had meant it. That he wasn't just saying it so that she'd reward him with a kiss.

"Luke, stay here."

"What?"

Brooke's eyes locked with his. "Stay. I don't want you to go back to Haley's if you feel uncomfortable there. Stay tonight and tomorrow you can go get your stuff. It's fine, really. I'd rather have you here with me than have to stay in this house completely alone. You can sleep in the guest room."

"I'd like that.. if you're sure it's okay." Lucas replied, holding her gaze.

"I'm sure."

Brooke looked away, she grabbed the remote and unpaused the movie.

"The Notebook? Really?" Lucas groaned when the movie started playing again.

"Just accept it. You know deep down you enjoy it." Brooke teased lightly.

"The only thing I enjoy about this movie is Rachel McAdams." Lucas shot back with a grin.

"Well I enjoy Ryan Gosling." Brooke's facial expression had gone from teasing to almost flirty.

"Touche."

"Exactly, so shut up. I want to watch the rest of this."

"Fine, fine. I'll be quiet." Lucas said, his eyes locked onto the tv but his thoughts wandered. Would staying with Brooke be a good idea? They had both just gotten out of messy relationships. Sure they were just friends but this was Brooke Davis. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis were never good at being just friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_BRUCAS MUSE IS BACK. SOPHIA BUSH TWEETED ME. that is all. :)_

Life with Brooke Davis. How could Lucas describe it? It was good but busy. Brooke was always working on something. Lucas figured that she was working harder now that things were done with Julian. Even though she wouldn't admit it Luke had a feeling that she wasn't over him, that she was still devastated. The mornings were the busiest, Lucas wasn't an early riser but ever since he started living with Brooke he decided to get up earlier to help her out.

He had only been staying there for a week but they had already developed a morning routine. Brooke would wake up first, on the way to the shower she would wake up Lucas. While Brooke showered Lucas decided that he'd make them breakfast and coffee, by the time Brooke was out of the shower and dressed the breakfast would be on the table and Lucas would be eating it while reading the newspaper. That generally happened every day so far.

Brooke really appreciated what Lucas was doing for her. At first she told him that he really didn't have to but Luke insisted on it. Having Lucas as a roommate was different from having Julian. Lucas was more quiet and laidback but whenever Brooke came home from work he was always interested in talking to her about her day and how she was feeling. Plus he never left the toilet seat up.

Lucas was looking at a card when Brooke arrived home tonight. "Hey Luke" she greeted while dropping her purse and design books on the kitchen counter.

He was seated on one of the stools, "Hey.. Julian dropped this off for you. He was here a few minutes ago actually." Lucas handed her the card.

Brooke's smile disappeared, she looked at the card in Lucas' hand. Reluctantly she took it. She carefully opened it and read the message. "It's about his movie premiere. He wants me to go.."

His eyes focused on each feature on her face. "Do you want to go?.." Lucas asked her quietly, this was a tricky choice giving what had happened between Brooke and Julian but she also had worked for him. It's possible that she would need to go for the clothing line.

"I don't know.." Brooke admitted, her eyes still glued to the handwritten message, "This movie is important to him.. I've never seen him so happy, if I don't go.. What if that upsets him? I want him to enjoy the first showing. That movie will go somewhere, I'm sure of it.."

"I was told that Hales and everyone else is going. They're staying in some cabin."

"Is Haley up to that?"

Lucas frowned, "I have no idea, I hope so. It might be good for her to get away."

Brooke set the card down on the counter, "Someone will need to look out for her just in case."

"I agree, Quinn will be there but she'll probably be off with Clay I'm assuming."

"Then why don't you go?" Brooke suggested.

"Well, I wasn't really invited."

Brooke thought to herself for a second, "Come with me."

"Is that allowed?"

"Of course, you could be my date for the weekend." Brooke gave him a small smile.

"That would be nice.. Plus I'd be able to keep an eye on Haley."

"Exactly, and I can help you with her too. I miss Tutor Wife."

"I'm sure that she misses you too."

"So it's settled then. I'll send Julian a text message explaining the details." Brooke started to dig through her purse looking for her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment when she found nothing.

Lucas grinned, her phone was on the counter. He gave it to her. "What would you do without me?" He teased lightly.

"God only knows." Brooke exclaimed, rolling her eyes jokingly as she took her phone from him.

Lucas chuckled to himself when she left the room.

The gang was off to Utah. They were going to catch the seven o'clock plane.

"Poor J Luke, I can barely stand being up at this hour. The kid must be dying." Skills complained before yawning.

"What are you talking about Uncle Skills? I'm excited! I get to go to a movie premiere!" Jamie's excitement was surprising to everyone. He was full of energy, he was like the human version of the energizer bunny. Oh the joys of being a kid.

Lucas glanced down at his watch, "Hm, we have a little time left before we have to get on the plane.. Does anyone want some coffee or food before we leave?"

"I'll have a muffin.." Haley replied softly.

Lucas smiled, "Alright, one muffin coming up. Anyone else?"

"Dude, I'll take a coffee." Skills stated, "Me too!" Jamie echoed.

Raising his eyebrow Lucas grinned, "How about a chocolate milk instead?"

"That'll work!" Jamie smiled.

"Can I have a coffee?" Brooke was standing beside him, Lucas nodded, "Of course."

No one else ordered anything so Lucas made his way over to the small airport cafe. Julian followed him.

"Good morning, can I have three double doubles, a chocolate milk, a blueberry and a chocolate chip muffin?" Lucas asked the worker. The worker accepted the money from Lucas and then went to work starting the coffee maker and gathering the muffins.

"Need some help carrying things?" Julian questioned, making his presence known.

"Uh, sure. You can carry one of the coffees."

The worker looked at Lucas, "Do you want the muffins in separate bags?"

"Nah, just put them in the same one."

"Okay well here you go then." The worker passed the bag of muffins and two coffees to Lucas. Julian took the other coffee and the chocolate milk.

"So are you excited for the premiere?" Lucas asked casually. He tested out his coffee. The warm liquid felt good against his throat.

"More like nervous. I can't wait for it to be over." Julian responded, his eyes were on the coffee in his hands.

"At least you have your friends around to support you."

"But I don't have Brooke."

Lucas looked at him, "That's your fault."

"I made a mistake!" Julian defended, "She was supposed to be my date to this event, not yours."

"Julian, she would've been your date except you hurt her. Brooke has been through so much in her life and she's only young. She deserves to be loved by someone who won't cause her pain."

"Oh like you're such a saint. Why is it that she'll give you another chance but not me?"

"That's where you're wrong. Brooke and I are just friends. I'm not her date.. I'm more of her guest. I'm only here to keep an eye on Haley."

Julian shook his head, "Oh sure, that's the excuse you're going with. Fine. But just so you know, this isn't over. It's far from it."

Julian walked back over to the group. He handed Brooke the coffee, she smiled shyly in his direction. Lucas sighed as he followed in Julian's footsteps. Jamie was chugging his chocolate milk. "Slow down there bud." Luke told him, "You need to save some milk for this awesome chocolate chip muffin I got you."

"Aw thanks Uncle Lucas!" Jamie took a huge bite out of the muffin when Lucas gave it to him. "Here you go Hales" Lucas added as he handed her the other muffin. "Thanks.." She replied.

"And finally.. Skills, drink your coffee. Hopefully it'll give you some more energy so that you can keep up with the J-Man." Lucas teased.

Nathan laughed, "To tell you the truth I don't think that's possible..he can try though. But really, do we want two hyper kids with us on a plane?"

"Dang.. Never thought about it that way. Maybe getting him a coffee was a bad idea."

"I'm sure that we'll survive." Brooke commented with a smile.

"Hopefully." Lucas replied. He wasn't sure what to expect this weekend. They hadn't even gotten on the plane yet and Lucas was already caught in a wave of drama.


	9. Chapter 9

It was time to board the plane. Julian lead the group on and the flight attendant told them where to sit. There were three seats in each row. Lucas truly believed that there was someone out to get him when he was seated with Brooke and Julian. The only positive thing about it was that he got the window seat.

Brooke had been on millions of planes. She used to fly all the time to conferences. She had never felt nervous before but that was probably because on other flights she was never forced to sit between her ex boyfriend and best guy friend. Sitting with Lucas would be fine, she wasn't worried about that at all. It was Julian who worried her. She'd be stuck beside him for the whole flight. Being away from him was hard enough. Would she be able to handle sitting next to the guy she still loved?

Sitting next to Brooke for the whole flight would be great. Julian was happy with that outcome but did she seriously have to be sitting between Lucas and himself? Why did it always have to be Lucas? Why couldn't it be one of their other friends, maybe a random stranger. Anyone but Lucas.

The plane took off. They were finally in the air.

"Brooke, do you want to watch a movie?" Julian asked politely before adding, "We can watch whatever you want, I'll pay."

She yawned, "No thanks.. I think I might try to have a nap."

Hiding his annoyance Julian nodded, "Fair enough. Would you like me to ask for a blanket?"

Brooke nodded, "Sure."

Julian caught the attention of a flight attendant and soon Brooke was given a blanket.

She carefully pulled it over her body. She glanced over at Lucas. "What are you reading?" She asked, moving the armrest so that she could cuddle in with him.

Lucas looked up from his book when he felt Brooke's body move closer to his and her gentle grip on his arm. "Oh, um, I'm re-reading The Odyssey." Lucas showed her the cover.

"What's it about? It sounds familiar.."

Seeing Brooke pout appear while she tried to think made Lucas smile to himself. "We learned about it back in high school. The story is about a man named Odysseus and his adventure returning home from the Trojan War. It was one of the most famous epics ever written."

Brooke nodded, "Oh right, I remember now.. It was so boring and old.. why are you reading it again?"

"It's not boring at all. The Odyssey is a marvelous poem. It's a story about a hero, a man so driven by his love for his wife, his son and his homeland that he is willing to face his fears and brave any danger to be reunited with them. Not to mention Greek history is so fascinating. I believe that their writing set very good foundations for how we write today."

He was so passionate about the things he loved. That had always been one of Lucas' qualities that Brooke had found endearing. Even though there were times when Brooke didn't understand what he was talking about she always liked to listen. The way he spoke about certain things, he didn't realize it but he was making her want to learn.

"Well you enjoy your book.. I'm sleepy and you get the lucky task of being my pillow for the flight."

"I think I can do that." Lucas replied softly, "Sweet dreams Brooke Davis."

Brooke shut her eyes and snuggled in closer. She easily drifted off into a deep sleep.

The cabin was beautiful. The inside was completely furnished with six bedrooms and a large fireplace in the living room. The group split up the rooms by couples (with the exception of Mouth, Skills and Jamie who had to share a room together). Brooke didn't know where she fit in with this set up. Lucas had claimed the couch in the living room. The only other available bedroom was Julian's.

Brooke's luggage was up in Julian's room. He suggested that she could leave it there for now and move it later when she figured out where she'd be staying. Before she figured that out it was time to get ready for the premiere.

Each person took a turn in the bathroom but luckily for Brooke Julian's bedroom had an on suite bathroom which he allowed her to use. After a nice warm shower Brooke slipped into a beige dress that fell down to her knees and showed off her curves in all the right ways. Finally she applied a small amount of make up and pulled her hair up into a bun. She was ready.

Brooke walked out out of the bathroom and found Julian fixing his hair. She saw the reflection of his face in the mirror; he looked nervous. "Are you ready?"

"My whole life my hair's been out to get me like it resents my forehead for taking up too much room.

"Stop, you look nice."

"Maybe I should wear a hat, like a beret or a fez?"

"Hey, the movie is great. And you are great and you look so handsome.. Don't worry. Tonight is going to be perfect. So come on, your dad and your destiny are waiting." Brooke casually held the lapels of his suit. With out even thinking she kissed his cheek.

Julian smiled at her as he stood up. They left the room together, he was holding her hand.

Lucas finished his turn in the bathroom. Dressed in a silver sports coat with matching pants and a white v-neck underneath he wandered back the living room. He was in the middle of rolling up his sleeves when Brooke and Julian entered the room. Julian kept his grip on Brooke's hand when he noticed Lucas.

"You both look nice." Lucas stated, his eyes fell upon Brooke. Saying that she looked nice was a major understatement. She looked so beautiful, stunning really. Now that he thought about it when didn't Brooke look beautiful? It didn't matter what she was wearing, she could be wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt and all eyes would still be on her. She was amazing, just the way she was.

"Thanks." Julian replied for them both, "We need to get going. We'll see you there."

Julian started to walk away, Brooke looked back at Lucas, she gave him a smile and a small wave.

"Yeah, you're welcome.. It's no problem. You two go ahead, I need to go check on Haley anyway.." Lucas mumbled to himself when they left. He sighed before going in search of his best friend, she was the real reason that he was here. He came for Haley, not Brooke.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guys, sorry this took so long but my laptop power cord died so I haven't had computer access in forever! But I just got one last night so I'm gonna try to update more often now. Just wanted to let you all know that and remember, reviews are love :)_

Lucas found Haley in her room. Haley noticed his reflection in her mirror. She turned to face him, "You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you." Lucas replied, "You look beautiful. Are you almost ready?"

Haley turned back towards the mirror so that she could look at the ear rings she was putting in, "Almost.. Can we talk first?"

Lucas nodded, "Sure, what's up? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Luke, what happened between you and Peyton? I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Lucas was caught off guard by her question, he shifted his gaze to a window. "We don't really have time for this."

"I always have time to talk to you. Julian's movie means nothing to me compared to you."

"I don't want to upset you. You've been doing so well.." He continued trying to avoid answering the question.

"And with the help of you and everyone else I'll continue to do better but if you're in pain I want to help you too." Haley was determined to get the secret out of him. She wanted the truth.

Lucas sighed, "It's pretty bad Hales.."

Walking over to him Haley took his hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"Sawyer isn't mine.

"What?" Haley couldn't hide the shocked expression from her face and voice.

"Jake's her father. Peyton cheated on me with Jake and after she got pregnant she ran back to me because he didn't want to be apart of it. When he changed his mind she went back to him in a matter of seconds. I went through everything with her. I went through the scare of losing her, the scare of losing who I thought was my daughter and just everything. I was in love with her. How was I so blind to believe that she loved me too? How did I marry her?" Lucas rambled out finally stopping to take a breath.

Haley was still so shocked. She tried to take it all in. "I am so sorry.. What I said to you back at the house.."

Lucas cut her off, "It's fine. I know that, that wasn't you."

"But please, Lucas, don't beat yourself up about this. This is not your fault. Peyton.. I don't even know what to say. I am so disappointed in her. She's going to regret this. Does Brooke know?"

"I think I should've chosen her."

Haley blinked, "Huh?"

"I should've chosen Brooke. Seeing her again just makes me want to go back in time to change the past. But that's impossible. I know that. I also know that living with her is a mistake. I shouldn't be there. Not with the feelings I've been hiding. I don't want to jeopardize my friendship with her."

"How long have you felt this way?" Haley spoke slowly and quietly.

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, he tilted his head back while closing his eyes and let out another sigh, "Honestly? I don't know. Sometimes I think the feelings have never went away. Other times I'm worried that it's just a rebound mess.."

"The second option is cancelled out."

He opened his eyes to look at her, "How so?"

"Because it's you and Brooke. Remember, people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end. Maybe it's finally time for that to happen. Maybe you misinterpreted the meaning of the comet."

Softly Lucas laughed a sad laugh, "Brooke used to be afraid of loving me because she didn't want to get hurt. I'm scared to even bring up the idea of it in case I do hurt her. She deserves a happy ending. What if I've waited too long?"

"Talk to her. Try telling her what you've told me."

"I'll see what I can do." Lucas said finally with a weak smile.

"Good luck Luke" Haley said, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my son."

"Good luck to you too." Lucas paused, "I love you Haley James Scott. Thanks for coming back. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Haley smiled at her best friend, she moved closer so that she could pull him in for a hug. "I love you too Lucas. I'm glad to be back. I hope I never leave again." Pulling away from his embrace she took his hand dragging him out of the room. They went off to find Jamie together.

The group met up with Brooke and Julian at the Wasatch Valley Film Festival. The room was full, Lucas and his friends took up two of the rows. Lucas was sitting on Jamie's left. Skills and Mouth sat beside him. Brooke and Julian were in front of him. Julian's father walked onto the stage and a short speech introducing the movie. The film began. Lucas noticed Julian leave. Nathan closely followed because he needed to take Jamie out of the room. Apparently Julian's film wasn't kid friendly.

Lucas wondered when Julian would be returning to his seat. For the time being Brooke had no one sitting beside her. He could possibly steal the seat for a while.. No, he couldn't. What if Julian came back? Maybe he just went to the bathroom? It's not like he would be gone for the whole time, this was the first showing of his movie after all. It was an important moment.

Nathan met Alex on his way out. He said hello quickly as he guided Jamie through the door. Seeing Julian standing out front he began speaking, "Open with a sex scene. Nice work Polanski, good luck explaining that one to the kid."

Nathan went back into the building. Even though Julian knew Nate was joking he still sighed.

Jamie walked closer to him, "You're not watching it either huh?"

"Nope."

"Were you grossed out too?"

Julian looked down at the kid.

"Come on let's go get a drink." Jamie added before walking off causing Julian to follow him.

Back inside the theatre the movie was still playing. Lucas had to admit Alex had done a very good job. So did Julian. They made a good team. In the future he could see himself watching the movie again. He assumed it would still be good the second time around too.

Brooke had been nervous coming on this trip however now that she was watching this movie she was happy. She wished that Julian would come back in. She wanted to see his face while he watched it with the crowded room. If he didn't come back soon she at least hoped that he would come back in once it was finished. He deserved the applause she knew he would be given.

Julian was sitting on the sidewalk. According to his watch the movie would be over soon. Jamie had went into the theatre to investigate for him.

"It's still packed in there so at least nobody left. That's good right?"

"What's happening on screen?" Julian asked.

"Hold on, I'll check." The boy ran back inside. "They're kissing, they've been doing a lot of that. Seriously you could've used a robot or something. I think it's almost over."

Julian looked at his watch, "It is, right about.. Now."

"They're clapping!" Jamie ran in and then back out, "They like it come on!"

Julian followed Jamie back inside, he walked in the room and immediately smiled. Everyone was clapping. They really did like it! Julian locked eyes with Brooke. She was smiling at him and quickly stood up. Next thing Julian knew everyone else was standing up too. Not only did they like his first film but they were giving him a standing ovation. Tonight was perfect.

Back at the cabin after everyone congratulated Julian went up to his bedroom with Brooke.

"I am so proud of you." Brooke told him with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks." Julian replied, "Have you figured out where you're staying tonight?"

Brooke grin faded slightly, "Oh, I totally forgot about that."

"My offer still stands."

She shook her head, "I can't stay with you.."

"And why not?"

"I just can't.."

Julian was sitting on his bed, he reached out and pulled Brooke over so that she was sitting beside him. "Everyone says that the next thing I do, the next choice I make is going to define me, my career, my life. Well the next thing I want to do is ask you to be my wife and tell you how much I love you and how nothing else matters. When I look into your eyes, Brooke, I see the rest of my life. I see it with you."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched in shock as Julian pulled a small black box out of his pocket. Getting down on one knee he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"I want you to stay with me tonight and every night after this. Marry me Brooke Davis."

He had this planned? How long had this been planned? Was this all a dream? Was she drunk? Brooke couldn't control the questions flooding her brain. She also couldn't control her lips, they were formed into a small 'o'. She didn't know if her facial expression would ever leave or if she'd be able to speak again.

Seeing he shocked expression worried Julian. Maybe he was being too bold. Maybe this was out of line but it was what he wanted. He was in love with Brooke and even though he had made a bad decision he vowed that he'd never mess up again if Brooke accepted his proposal.

"I don't know what to say.." Brooke stated finally.

"Yes would be nice." Julian smiled softly.

Standing up Brooke started to shake her head, "No. Julian, no. I can't fall for this."

"Fall for this? Fall for what?"

"Fall for," Brooke made a hand jesture suggesting the whole place, "Everything. And you."

"But Brooke, what's wrong with falling for me? I love you and you love me, I know you do."

"I do love you Julian. You might say that you love me too but after what you did with Alex.. I don't believe it anymore."

Julian glared at her, "That's the past Brooke! I said I was sorry about that! It was a mistake!"

"Sometimes history repeats itself.." She said tiredly.

"If it wasn't to get back together with me then why did you come here?" Julian questioned, chucking the ring onto the bed.

"I did come for you! I came to support you, I came to be your friend! I was having a good time but now I think it's all been a huge mistake." Brooke stated feeling her voice crack.

"Maybe you're right." Julian said, he felt like an idiot. He had just let Brooke know his true feelings and all he got was a slap in the face, basically.

Brooke felt her eyes getting watery. She quickly found her bags and stormed out of his room. She started to cry as she looked for a place to sleep. Wandering through the quiet halls she was glad that everyone else was asleep. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hated crying.

Brooke plopped herself onto the couch in the living room. She wiped her eyes and then stared at the fire for a while.

Lucas was sitting in the large recliner reading his book. He was startled when Brooke entered the living room but said nothing because she clearly didn't realize that he was there. When he noticed that she had been crying, that was when he spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

Brooke gasped, "L-luke, I didn't know that you were here.."

"Sorry, this is where I'm sleeping tonight. Remember?"

"Right.." Brooke sighed. She looked over at her friend, he looked so relaxed in his comfy looking chair with a blanket and a book. Now he looked concerned for her. She sniffed as she stood up and walked over to him. She climbed into the chair with him, she wanted a hug.

As soon as Brooke came over to him Lucas held up the blanket for her and once she was snuggled in he put his book down so that he could hold her.

"Sorry I interrupted you.." Brooke whispered, she knew that if she spoke any louder her voice would keep cracking and she'd start crying again, "I just have a lot going on right now.."

"It's okay. I'm here for you whenever you need me." Lucas also whispered, rubbing her back as he did so.

"I shouldn't have come here.."

"Brooke, everything's going to be okay. You should just rest."

"Julian asked me to marry him."

Lucas stopped rubbing her back. He couldn't help but stiffen at the words. "And you said.."

"No. I said no. I can't marry him."

Was it bad that Lucas felt relieved when he heard her answer? "I think you made the right choice."

"Really?"

Lucas nodded.

"But what if I didn't?"

"Trust me, you did. Julian isn't the guy for you."

She sighed again, "Then who is?"

Lucas didn't answer. He wanted to but he didn't. It wasn't the right time. Not now.

The two spent the rest of the night in silence simply staring at the fire. Brooke eventually fell asleep in Lucas' arms. He watched her for a while. Before drifting off into a dream of his own he whispered something that was barely audible.

"I'm still the guy for you Brooke Davis.. I wish you'd realize that."


End file.
